Child of Dreams
by Daughter of Christ 4ever
Summary: Wally, Roy, and Robin all met a young girl who would change their lives when they were younger. They didn't know it then, but Anne Snow would change their lives.


**Author's Note: Hey, guys! This is the prequel to Child of Speed and Magic, but I forgot to post this before Chapter One of CoS &M. Sorry about that! This is what is known as Reverse -BatFam! Anyways, enjoy, and please rate and review! **

Roy watched as his younger friends kept the kids at Central Medical entertained. _They certainly are good at that_ , he thought with a small smile. Then, he felt a small tug on his tunic, and glanced down to see a young girl.

"Are you Speedy?" the girl asked, and Roy nodded, saying, "Is there anything I can do for you, kiddo?"

"Can you talk to me for a bit?" she asked, and Roy nodded again.

"Sure thing," he replied, then asked, "What's your name?"

"Anne," she said softly.

"Anne. That's a beautiful name. Where do you live, Anne?"

"Star City," she stated softly, "but I'm here most of the time. The doctors say that I'm not doing well, and Starling General, the hospital my family normally went to, didn't have the supplies Mom said I needed."

"Oh. When did you live in Star?"

"I moved here shortly after the earthquake," the girl informed Roy, who winced slightly.

"I'm not trying to sound mean, Anne, but did you lose anyone?"

"Yes, my parents."

"I'm truly sorry. Are you living with relatives here in Central?"

"Yes, my aunt Caitlyn. She works at STAR Labs with the Flash."

"Oh? Is he your favorite hero?"

Anne shook her head, and lightly tapped Roy, saying, " _You_ are."

"Me?" Roy asked, surprised. "Why?"

"Most of the heroes have powers or fancy gadgets to help them," the girl stated matter-of-factly. "You just have a bow and arrow."

All too soon for Roy's taste, the three young heroes were told that visiting hours were over. As he prepared to leave, Roy heard Anne call, "Speedy?"

"Yes?" he asked, kneeling down so that he was at Anne's level, as he had stood up, and the girl continued, "I think you should change your name."

"To what?"

"Hmm… Red Arrow?" she questioned, and Roy smiled, "I'll think about it, kiddo."

Several weeks later, the three were back in Central Medical. Roy introduced Wally to Anne, who smiled, and said, "You're Kid Flash! My aunt works with you and Flash."

"Your aunt?" Wally questioned, and Anne nodded.

"Caitlyn Snow," she informed Wally, whose eyes widened.

"I had no idea Caitlyn had a niece," he muttered softly, and Anne giggled, "Aunt Caitlyn doesn't talk about her personal life much. She prefers to keep work- related things at work, and personal stuff at home."

"That's true," Wally grinned, and then asked, "Do you like it here in Central?"

"I prefer Star better," Anne muttered, "but I had to come here to live with Aunt Cait when Mom and Dad died a few years ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know." Wally said as he mentally kicked himself.

"It's okay. I know I'll see them in Heaven when I die," Anne replied quietly.

When Robin was introduced to Anne, Roy half expected her to call the little bird by another name like she did with himself. But she just smiled (she always seemed to be smiling, despite the fact that she was dying), and happily called him Robin.

"Anne." Roy called as visiting hours ended, and she turned to look at him. "Why'd you call him Robin? I would have thought you'd call him by another name."

"Robin fits him," Anne explained with her ever-present smile.

The three visited Central Medical every chance they got. Anne was happy to see them, and the doctors and nurses eventually let them into Anne's room, as the three were always talking to her, although they did visit the other kids. Eventually, the three came over so much that they decided to tell the girl their secret identities. Her reaction was not what they'd expected; instead of freaking out over the fact that two of them were the wards of two of the richest men in the world, Anne just smiled, and thanked them for trusting her enough to tell her.

One day, Roy saw Anne playing with a necklace he hadn't seen before, and asked her about it. She pulled out two others, and said, "The cross represents my faith, the angel represents where I'm going, and the lion is a reminder to keep going."

Roy nodded, and was silent for a minute before he asked, "Are you not afraid of dying, Anne?"

She looked at him, and replied, "Not really, Roy. You see, I know where I'm going when I die, and if I were to be honest, I'm kind of… excited."

"Excited? I don't think I've heard that word used with dying before."

Anne just smiled, and then quietly asked him if he could take off the necklaces for her. He helped her sit up, and undid the clasp on each of the necklaces.

"Could you do something for me, Roy?" the girl murmured, and Roy nodded.

"Sure, kiddo," he replied, and Anne breathed, "When I die, could you give the cross to Richard, the lion to Wally, and keep the angel?"

"Of course," the hero stated, and lightly kissed her forehead, promising to come back the next day.

Richard was in Wayne Manor's gardens when a doctor from Central Medical called.

"How can I help you, sir?" he asked politely, and froze when the doctor said, "Mr. Grayson, I'm afraid Anne Snow is dying."

"What? No! I thought she was doing better!" Richard cried, and the doctor sighed, "As did we. But Miss Snow asked that you be here."

"I'll be over as soon as I can," Richard promised, and hung up. Dashing into the house, he shouted for Jason, who snarled, " _What_?! I'm doing homework!"

"Can you take me to Central Medical, Jason?"

Jason frowned. Birdie sounded… panicked, so he growled, "Fine. We'll take my bike."

"Thanks!" Richard yelled as he raced to the garage. Jason growled, and grabbed his keys, before heading to the garage as well.

As soon as the motorcycle stooped, Richard was practically flying into the hospital.

"I'm here to see Anne Snow," he gasped, and a doctor came up, saying, "I'm sorry, Mr. Grayson, but Miss Snow died five minutes ago."

Richard fell to his knees, and whispered, "Five minutes?"

Roy came over, and whispered, "It's true. I was with her when she died."

A wail built up in Robin's throat, and he buried his head into Roy's chest, hiding his tears. When he trusted himself to talk without crying, he asked, "Does Wally know?"

"He's with Doctor Snow now. I'll take you to them," Roy murmured, and helped the younger boy to his feet. Jason watched as the Star city hero led his brother into a room, and frowned. After a few minutes, Richard came out, and Jason immediately noticed the cross necklace his brother was now wearing.

"Birdie?" he asked, but the youngest Wayne child said nothing; he just ran a finger over the necklace.

After Anne's funeral, the three heroes dealt with their grief in their own ways. Wally raced around the world until he collapsed in front of the Allen household; Richard took to the trapeze; and Roy screamed at the sky, demanding to know why the loving God the girl had often described had taken her just when everyone had thought she might recover. The three young heroes didn't know it yet, but one day, the seeds Anne planted would grow.


End file.
